Swapped
by Stars and love
Summary: When your own life isn't working out use magic to change with someone who feels the same. SonnyXChad and AlexXDean
1. Trailer

A/N: Written like a diary.

Sonny:

A voice I loved to hear came from behind me.

'_Sonny' _

I knew that it was Chad. He had the certain way of calling my name. I liked it. I liked him. I thought he was mine forever.

'_Kiss me'_

But all that, the dates, the walks on the beach, it was all about to change.

'_Hi I'm Kaci'_

Kaci Williams had been my best friend since like forever. I thought she was my friend when she joined the cast of 'The Falls', boy was I wrong.

'_Hi I'm Chad'_

She ignored me and tried to get in the way of my relationship. After I worked so hard, so hard to get it perfect. Fake dates to make 'other people jealous' when really all I wanted was to be with him and so many other things.

'_Chad, are we still on for tonight'_

'_Sorry Sonny I have plans'_

He turned me down, all so he could go out with who I thought was my best friend.

I wish I could turn back time. He hurt me so much. I wish I could change it all so that I never joined the cast of so random.

Alex:

A voice I hated to hear when he was angry.

'_Alex, how could you use magic behind my back, you almost exposed us as wizards'_

He always blamed me. Most of the time I would agree because it was my fault, I don't know why, that's just my DNA. But this time it wasn't me.

'_Dad I didn't do anything. Why don't you believe me?'_

I knew his answer, like I said it was always me.

'_I don't want to see you right now Alex. Get out'_

'_But Dad i honestly didn't do anything'_

I left; I wish I was never born into that family, I wish I didn't know them.

**What if Sonny's wish came true? What is Alex's came true?**

**When they meet each other, both looking for a new start, will they swap lives?**

**Will they figure out that their old lives were better?**

**Or will it be too late to change what they have done?**

**Follow Sonny and Alex's journey through family, friendship, pain and forgiveness. **

**Swapped**


	2. So far it's already not so great

_**A/N: Anything written in **__Italic_ **is the diary entries from Sonny and Alex's diary's**__

_Chapter one_

_So far it's already not so great_

_**Sonny:**_

A voice I loved to hear came from behind me. "Sonny," I knew that it was Chad. He had the certain way of calling my name. _I could just imagine his perfect blonde hair and his ocean blue eyes._ _"_Sonny," His hands covered my eyes and I could smell popcorn.

"Chad, why do you smell like popcorn?" I asked confused and turned around to face him.

"Oh, Nico and Grady are popping popcorn," He says as he points to the two boys laughing at the popcorn machine. "So you ready for this afternoon?" He asked grabbing my hands and placing a kiss on the left one.

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," He said dropping my hands and walking away but not before blowing me a kiss.

"Bye," I said swaying from side to side smiling.

"Bye Sonny," He walked out the door.

"SONNY," A high pitched female voice yelled from the set. _Oh great Tawni what does she want._

"Yes Tawni?"

"You know I don't feel or care about what you do but stop dating Chad," She spluttered.

"Why?"

"You know why," Nico said joining in the conversation.

"No I don't," I said growing confused.

"He's the enemy," Grady pointed out.

"And, I don't care. He's not going to take our spot of number one away from us," I said defending Chad.

"Yes he will, that's what he does," Zora said without even opening the coffin. The four of us turned our heads to see where the voice came from, even though we knew a little.

"ZORA!" all four of us shouted. "GET OUT OF THERE!" She did so and walked over to us hands on hips giving me her angry stare.

"Look guys I've worked so hard to get Chad, I really like him and if you were my friends, you would just be happy for me," I said starting loud but ending almost in a whisper. I tucked my dark chocolate hair behind my ear as a sign of finishing the conversation on my half and walking away. _I always did this, when I knew I couldn't win I tucked my hair behind my ear and walked off. If they were my friends they would leave the situation alone. However, I know they just don't want to see the show get put back down to number two. We have worked so hard to get to Number one but Chad asked me out before the ratings came in. So he's not trying to promote his show back to number one. I guess they're all just scared._

I walked onto the stage, no one made eye contact. I felt like i had betrayed them in some way. Tawni spun her bleached blonde hair in to a bun and put on the brown wig she had to wear for the new sketch. I looked over at Nico and Grady, as I felt their burning angry gaze upon me. When I turned they quickly pretended to talk and look away as if they were never staring. I felt betrayed and hurt. _I couldn't believe this. Everything was falling apart. I hated this. I hated everything._ I didn't want to stay, without a word I walked away from the stage and headed for 'The Falls'.

_**Alex:**_

She walked through the school like she owned the place. Not caring who she pushed out of the way or whose feelings she hurt. Her long bleach blonde hair swayed from side to side and when she stopped in front of me they sat neatly on her shoulders and the rest feel gracefully down her back in lose curls. I knew she was there as I felt her evil burning stare upon my back. Her hand barley touching my shoulder tapped me on the back. I turned around only to find my worst nightmare. "Gi-Gi," I said coldly. "What do you want?" I asked even more coldly placing my hands on my hips.

"Well Alex, I want you to move," She said sternly.

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms in confusion.

"That's my locker," She said pointing to my locker.

"I think you're confused. That's mine,"

"No it's not. Not anymore," She said getting closer and towering over me. "Now move," She pushed me out of the way. _I hate her. Why does she always do things like this? _I watched as she threw all of my stuff out of my...I mean her new locker.

"Hey Alex. Why is Gi-Gi tacking your locker?" A male asked his voice full of confusion and protectiveness.

"She's taken it. Just to make my life a misery," I said looking down at my feet. _I never let Gi-Gi's meanness take over how I felt. I always stood up to her, but lately I haven't been feeling myself. I keep getting blamed for things by my parents, when, for the past few weeks anyway I haven't done anything. It doesn't sound like me but I've just been really upset, so I haven't done anything to act out. One person that always made me smile was Dean. Though, today even he couldn't make me here. My world was coming to an end. There was nothing, absolutely nothing anyone could do. _I turned around to see Dean. The one person who loved me unconditionally was standing there right in front of me. His dark hair matched mine and when I looked into his eye's I felt safe and loved, but today I didn't everything was different.

"Alex, are you alright?" He asked worried. "Please answer you're scaring me,"

"I love you Dean,"

"I didn't ask for that. All I wanted was to know if you were alright,"

"I know but I do. Don't you feel the same?" I asked upset.

"I don't know," HE said putting his hands in his pockets. "Isn't it too soon?"

"I guess you're right," I walked off crying. _My heart ached. He didn't feel the same. I never give my feelings away. I never give my heart away. I don't understand. I hate this feeling. _

I walked in to the Sub Station full of customers. Justin and Harper were already helping out and Max had started to clean up. "Hey mum is there anything you need me to do?" She just ignored me. She hadn't been this upset with me since I broke her lamp. "Mum what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk to you," She said coldly. "Go do your homework. Tea will be ready in an hour," She walked away taking customers orders. _I thought my day couldn't get any worse. Turns out I was way off. Everything was going wrong._

**A/N:**** I know it's short but I hope it's alright.**

**Next chapter will be longer.**

**Also i want to ask some questions...**

**Should Alex get a new boyfriend later one in the story?**

**Should Chad and Sonny meet again when she has changed lives with Alex?**

**Should the girls remember their old lives straight away or a little bit more every day?**

**Or....Should they feel like something is missing?**

**Is this a good story idea?**

**Any idea's please say and I might put them in and you will get all the credit.**


	3. Girls just wanna be loved

_Chapter two_

_Girls just wanna be loved_

**Alex:**

I sat down on the chair looking up at the ceiling. I watched as books flew across the room as if they had wings. I heard birds outside chirping away. I couldn't help but smile though at the same time feel so jealous of them. They were free, no parents to tie them down. They could get their own food and not be told day in and day out what their parents wanted them to do. What am I saying I have be 18 till I can leave and be on my own. This is ridiculous. "Alex!" A voice I hated to hear when he was angry. His heavy stomping became louder and louder as he got further into the lair. I could feel his angry gaze on me even before he reached me. I quickly got up. "Alex Russo how dare you use magic behind my back," His feet stopped only inches away from me.

"Dad I didn't do anything," I said defending myself.

"Don't lie to me Alex," He said pointing a figure at me. "You always have to act out don't you?" _He always blamed me. Most of the time I would agree because it was my fault, I don't know why, that's just my DNA. But this time it wasn't me._

'Dad I didn't do anything. Why don't you believe me?' I started to cry.

_I knew his answer, like I said it was always me._

"Jerry!" My Mum's voice came from upstairs. "I need you to help with the orders!"

"Coming honey!" He yelled back. He turned back to me and pointed his figure once again. "We'll finish this off tomorrow young lady," He turned around and stormed off back up to the sub-station.

"Fine," I whispered to myself. "I'll take the blame for something else I didn't do," I sat back down on the chair and tears fell down my cheeks like the rain did from the sky. I didn't go up for dinner, no one actually came down to get me. _I don't understand why no one will talk to me. Dean won't say 'I love you'. Oh what was I thinking? He's a guy. He won't tell me that. I shouldn't have said anything. Now it's all going to be awkward. Well done Alex. How could you be so stupid?_

I walked up to my room without dinner or anything. I wasn't even hungry to be honest. Harpers sleeping bag was still here, I guess she didn't want to sleep over then. The room smelled of chocolate a sweet smell I loved. I closed my blind, changed into my PJ's and turned off the light. I got into bed and snuggled up to my pillow hiding my face with my quilt. _I was dreading the next day. 'We'll finish this off tomorrow young lady,' I knew it wasn't going to be good. I couldn't get to sleep that night. People were outside talking, I could hear Mum and Dad talking on the balcony. _'What are we going to do Jerry?"

"I don't know Theresa," Dad said. "She's gone too far this time,"

"We could send her to a military school," Mum said throwing suggestions around.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. Then we will go from there,"

_This was it. I had no future here. No Family. No friends. No boyfriend. My life was ending and there was nothing I could do to stop it. _Music played in the back ground and I cried myself to sleep that night.

**Sonny:**

_When I walked in I did not expect to see a new cast member. Her red hair fell down her back in plats. She was wearing the uniform everyone else wore. She was actually a part of their family._ "Chad!" I yelled not taking another step on to the set as I didn't feel welcome. He took one look at me then turned away as if I didn't exist. "CHAD!" He came over and placed his hand on my right shoulder.

"Sonny, you know we don't yell here," His hand dropped. "Want to meet our new cast member?" He asked looking over at her with love in his eyes.

"No I do not want to meet her," I said crossing my arms. "Stop looking at her that way," I said hitting him on the upper arm.

"Kaci, Sweetie come over here," The red head turned around and my best friend walked towards us. "Sonny this is....," I cut him off.

"Kaci, I know,"

"Wow Sonny I didn't know when I could see you again,"

"Wait you two know each other?" Chad asked getting confused.

"Yeah, she was my best friend," I said mad and annoyed.

"Isn't amazing now the best show can be the best show again," Kaci said all happy.

"Well So Random is the best show and Chad stop gawking at her,"

"Sorry," Chad said looking away.

"Kaci I love your hair let's see how it moves when you walk away," I said. "That way," I pointed to the door.

"Sonny what's wrong?"

"Nothing, are we still on for tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Erm, sorry Sonny I've made other plans,"

"What?"

"Yeah, Kaci and I are going for dinner with the rest of the cast to make her feel more at home,"

"But this date has been planned for weeks,"

"Well Sonny, something more important came up," He walked away with the rest of the cast. _How could he? __He turned me down, all so he could go out with who I thought was my best friend. I'm his girlfriend. This isn't supposed to happen. I screamed inside. I hated this he hurt me so much._

I walked back to my room hurt and destroyed inside. My room looked sad; tears fell from my eyes, leaving a trail of tear drops as i walked to my bed. I sat down twiddling the ribbon on my bed that gave the bed its life of decoration between my figures. Tears stained the cover and gave it a darker tone of colour. _It's all over. _My head cried. _Everything, my friends, Chad and my life here at 'So Random'. _I didn't want to stay here any longer. If no one wanted me then I want no one. I heard voices outside. It wasn't anyone important to me. They were just people from different floors. It was Thursday, party day for the college students. I closed my eyes and fell back across my bed. _I want this to end. _

**A/N: **

**How was this chapter?**

**Do you think Chad should go out with Kaci?**

**Or Alex when they swap lives?**

**Any new characters you think so join?**


	4. Erase and rewrite

**Chapter Three**

**Erase and rewrite**

**Sonny:**

The morning light woke me. I looked around my messy room and sighed. _What a mess._ Yesterday's events still shot through my head and heart. _Kaci was my best friend. We went to school together all the time. Ever since we were three, we have been a pair. She knew every secret that belonged to my life._

Flash back:

"_JACK!" A young Kaci yelled. "Give me back my doll," She cried. Her tears fell down into the tea set she had set up for her and me. _

"_NO!" He laughed."It's mine now,"_

"_JACK!" I yelled. "Give it back or I'll hurt you," _

"_You're not the boss of me Sonny," I said pointing at me. "I'm older then you and Kaci,"_

"_Yes but I'm stronger,"_

"_No you're not. It was beginners luck,"_

"_Chicken," _

"_I'm not a chicken," He said putting his hands on his hips. I started making chicken noises. "Stop it!" I carried on. "Okay, fine. Here's your doll," He gave Kaci back her doll. _

"_Thank you Jack,"_

"_Whatever," He left and stormed up stairs to his room._

"_Thank you Sonny," She hugged me. "You're my best friends ever," _

"_Yep and you are mine,"_

End of flash back

I got dressed and walked over to the set of So Random.

"Marshall,"

"Hey kid. I have something to tell you,"

"What is it?" I asked him worried.

"We think that.....," Tawni cut in.

"We don't want you in the next few sketches,"

"What?" I felt like I had been shot down and was unwanted.

"Yeah, what Tawni said," He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry," He walked off and they rehearsed the sketch. _I wish I could erase everything and start again!_

I walked away from the stage planning on not returning. My life here is over. I pushed open the door and stormed outside. I stood still for a minute looking at the poster for 'The falls' and 'So Random'. _Good bye. _I thought to myself. I carried on walking not looking back for a second time. I wasn't needed and I didn't need them.

**Alex:**

I woke in the morning still tired as I didn't get much sleep. I got up tear stains on my cheeks and pillow case. The tears contained the horrible events of yesterday.

Flash back:

"_I love you Dean," _

"_I didn't ask for that. All I wanted was to know if you were alright,"_

"_I know but I do. Don't you feel the same?" I asked upset._

"_I don't know," He said putting his hands in his pockets. "Isn't it too soon?"_

End of flash back.

I walked down stairs and no one spoke to me.

"Dad," I said standing behind him. "How are you this morning?" I asked.

"I've been better," He sighed and looked at my mum then turned around. "We've decided to send you to a military school Alex. We think they can help you,"

"I didn't do anything though," I said defending myself.

"Typical criminal saying," Justin butted in.

"Justin shut up," I snapped at him. "I'm telling the truth. Normally I take credit for stuff like this but it wasn't me,"

"I don't want to hear it Alex," He turned back around to face Theresa. "I think it's best if you leave," I took a glance at all the disappointed faces that didn't even look at me. I turned around and headed for the door.

"Good bye," I clutched the door handle turned it and swung open the door. I walked out, took one last glance towards my family and then closed my eyes. _Good bye forever_. I stepped outside the sub-station and didn't take another glance or thought. My family didn't want to see me right now and I didn't want to be anywhere near them.


	5. You and I swap Part one

**Chapter four (Part 1)**

**You and I swap**

**Sonny's Story:**

_As I walked along the road it never accord to me that this was the day I met someone who was more miserable then I was. She was tired, feeling ill and didn't want to talk to anyone. Like me she; was upset about the people she loved, felt betrayed by the boy she loves and all alone not understand why the universe was acting in this strange way. We could say that it was meant to be, that fait brought us together in our time of need, friendless, loveless and pretty much all alone. Like I said before all alone. We both knew that everything would blow over. Her family would soon forgive her for something she never did and I would be welcomed back into Chad's arms with a warming smile and be back on the set of 'So Random' before we could both say, 'Why?' But we didn't want it like that. We wanted those people who claimed to love us to hurt and feel bad. Maybe it was wrong that we wanted that but we had no choice. It was our time to make a stand and fight for ourselves. This is the day everything changed. This is the day my life changed. This is the day Alex Russo and I swapped lives. _

The sun was beating down as I walked, well shuffled along the gravelled roadside. I don't know how long I have been walking but it's been longer than ten hours. Dust surrounded me as cars zoomed past, a sea of colours. The scenery was quite pretty for where I was. _Actually I don't know where I am._ My hair blew away from my face now containing dust and dirt from the wind. Sweat dripped from my head and my breathing began to become heavy. I started to feel dehydrated and tired. A bench lay ahead. There was someone sitting there but I don't think they will mind if I sit there to catch my breath and calm down. I took a few more steps and sat down panting. I looked over at the person who was sitting beside me. I could tell she was crying. Ever though, like me, she was sweating. "Are you okay?" I asked worried. She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine thank you," I smiled back. "I'm Alex," She held out her hand and I took it and we shook hands.

"I'm Sonny," I said smiling even more.

"Wait. Sonny Munroe from So Random?" She asked taking her hand back and pushing her hair away from her face.

"Well actually I quite yesterday," I said looking down as my smile faded.

"Why?" She said still looking at me. "You were the best on the show. I love it,"

"Thank you but I couldn't take it anymore. Chad abandoned me and the people who I thought were my friends turned away from me because I was with Chad," I said throwing my hands up in the air and sighing. "It was getting to complicated,"

"Okay,"

"What about you?" I asked. "Why are you in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's complicated as well," she faked a smile.

"Come on you can tell me," I said placing my hand on her right shoulder in a comforting way.

"My family and friends are blaming me for something I didn't do. I've tried to tell them it wasn't me but they still didn't believe me," Tears fell down her cheeks again. She gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry," She said wiping the tears away.

"Don't apologize," I said. "Your family should believe you, where you did something or not,"

"Thank you," She said smiling for real this time.

Time past and we talked about everything. We got to know each other and talked more about our problems. "I wouldn't mind changing lives with you," She said. "Being on T.V,"

"It's not all that glamour's," I said standing up. "You do get hurt. Anyway your life sounds so much better than mine right now,"

"Well maybe we should change," She said standing up too.

"How can we do that?" I asked laughing a little.

"I'm a wizard," She blurted out.

"Really?" She nodded. "Okay, you're life is better," I said.

"You believe me?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah!"

"WOW. Not many people do when I first tell them," she laughed.

_She whispered something to herself and all of a sudden I was getting her feelings, memories and future dreams. I felt mine disappear and fade away. I felt Chad fade away and the fight between me and everyone else. Kaci didn't exist, the past went everything was gone. I wasn't Sonny Munroe anymore. I was Sonny Russo._

"SONNY!" A female voice yelled from down stairs. "Get up or you'll be late for school," I sat up in bed and looked around.

"Hmmm," I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Another day," I got up and got dressed then walked down stairs. "Morning Mum," I greeted her as I sat down for breakfast.

"Morning sweetie," She replied. "Ready for school Sonny?"

"Yep,"

"Good," She smiled and I smiled back.


	6. You and I swap Part two

**A/N: **Some of this content is that same as part 1, but as you can see that was Sonny's story and this is Alex's.

**Chapter four (Part 2)**

**You and I swap**

**Alex's Story:**

_I never expected to meet someone who felt like I did. It never crossed my mind that I could befriend someone like that. I mean we had nothing in common, she was always (well normally) bubbly, funny and incredibly insane at times. Well she was on the funniest show in the country. 'So Random' I guess you could both say that it was so random that we met but it wasn't. We met for a reason and that reason we still don't know. I knew that my family would forgive me. Threaten me with Military school but then when it all died down we would hug and laugh. She would go back to the set and be welcomed back with open arms as the show would be nothing without her. However, we didn't want that. We didn't want to surrender so easily. We wanted to make a stand and fight for ourselves. We wanted those people who claimed to love us to hurt and feel bad. Maybe it was wrong that we wanted that but we had no choice. This is the day everything changed. This is the day my life changed. This is the day Sonny Munroe and I swapped lives. _

I walked along the road tired as I didn't sleep on the plane. I kicked a stone and it fell down a drain. _Why did I leave? Maybe I should go back. No I can do this. All by myself _

I walked along the road for a few more hours, the heat from the sun was beating down on me Sweat ran down my face and on to the floor. A bench stood in only a few munities away. I made myself carry on. _Just a few more steps, come on. _I reached the bench and almost collapsed on to it. It felt good to be under some shade. The tree that grew behind the bench fell over like an umbrella. _This I was so thank full for_. Cars passed every five seconds, whizzing by almost a blur. Colours blended together, red, blue, black, silver and ever some yellow mixed in. This girl sat beside me panting and sweating. Tears ran down my face as I looked at this girl. She glanced at me and looked worried. "Are you okay?" she asked worried. I wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine thank you," she smiled back at my lame attempt at a smile. "I'm Alex," I held out my hand and she took it and we shook hands.

"I'm Sonny," She said smiling even more.

"Wait. Sonny Munroe from So Random?" I asked taking my hand back and pushing my hair away from my face.

"Well actually I quite yesterday," she said looking down as her smile faded.

"Why?" I said still looking at her. "You were the best on the show. I love it,"

"Thank you but I couldn't take it anymore. Chad abandoned me and the people who I thought were my friends turned away from me because I was with Chad," She said throwing her hands up in the air and sighing. "It was getting to complicated,"

"Okay,"

"What about you?" she asked. "Why are you in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's complicated as well," I faked a smile.

"Come on you can tell me," She said placing her hand on my right shoulder in a comforting way.

"My family and friends are blaming me for something I didn't do. I've tried to tell them it wasn't me but they still didn't believe me," Tears fell down my cheeks again. I gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry," I said wiping the tears away.

"Don't apologize," She said. "Your family should believe you, where you did something or not,"

"Thank you," I said smiling for real this time.

Time past and we talked about everything. We got to know each other and talked more about our problems. "I wouldn't mind changing lives with you," I said. "Being on T.V,"

"It's not all that glamour's," She said standing up. "You do get hurt. Anyway your life sounds so much better than mine right now,"

"Well maybe we should change," I said standing up too.

"How can we do that?" Sonny asked laughing a little.

"I'm a wizard," I blurted out.

"Really?" I nodded. "Okay, you're life is better," She said.

"You believe me?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah!"

"WOW. Not many people do when I first tell them," I laughed.

_I whispered a spell to myself and all of a sudden I was getting her feelings, memories and future dreams. I felt mine disappear and fade away. Dean went away and so did the fight me and Dad had two days ago. My past went and I wasn't Alex Russo anymore. I was Alex Munroe._

"Alex!" Tawni shouted. "We have to wear these hats," She placed mind on my head. "All done, now let's go rehearse," She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the stage.

"Hey Alex," Nico greeted me.

"Morning," I replied.

"Ready for another awesome sketch?" Grady said hopping on to stage.

"All ready," Everyone replied. We all smiled and got ready for filming.


	7. It's alright

**Chapter five**

**It's all right**

**Sonny:**

"So Sonny what do you want to do this weekend?" Harper asked clutching her books in one hand and trying to sort out her out of the ordinary headband. I pulled open the doors to school and gave her a confused look.

"Is it Friday already?"

"Yes Sonny. Where have you been for the past four days?"

"What?" I cleared my head. "Sorry I didn't sleep very well," I lied. "Let's get a movie and have a sleep over," I suggested.

"Sure. I'll get the movie and you supply the snakes," She said all perky.

"Sounds good to me," We split our separate ways and I headed for English class.

"Sonny," An annoying voice came from behind. "Not skipping class then?" He asked.

"Why would I skip class I like English," I said pointing to the room. He crossed his arms and a look of confusion washed over his face.

"You normally hate English. What's up with you today?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. You know just Sonny Russo," As I was yelled this to my brother someone walked by and smiled.

"Hey Russo," He was gone before I could turn my head. _Dean. _I thought. _Dreamy Dean, I didn't understand these feelings. I've never felt like this towards him. _Suddenly my heart started to ache and I felt all sad and like I was about to cry. Tears filled my eyes and spilled over my lids streaming down my cheeks.

"Sonny are you okay?" Justin looked worried as I stood there leaning against the lockers and clutched my bag to my heart and slid down to the floor. "Somebody get some help!" I heard. My ears started to ring and I couldn't hear anything but muffled voices and the beating of my heart. My eyes slowly closed and I hit the floor.

I fluttered my eyes staring at a white ceiling in a small cupboard like room. "Will she be okay?" A male voice asked which sounded just like my Dad. "Nothing is wrong with her?" He repeated over and over.

"She's fine. Nothing is wrong maybe she just got a bad headache," The nurse comforted Dad. I turned my head to see Justin in the corner looking at me in a wired way. It looked as if he was trying to figure something out. _I couldn't quite understand the heartache. I didn't know if it was because Dean was with someone else I didn't like and I thought he was supposed to be with me or because I was missing someone who i cared for but no longer knew. _I turned my head to the other side to face my parents as they came over to hug me as i properly woke.

[Justin's POV]

_Something is wrong. She always skips English. She never acted that way over a boy and suddenly she's more bubbly than usual. Something is differently wrong. I'm going to find out and expose her for what she really is._

**Alex:**

"That was an awesome Sketch guys," Marshall congratulated us. We waved good-bye to the audience and went off to get something to eat. Pie and potatoes greeted us with their smell as we entered the cafeteria. The buzzing of chatty people filled out ears and people smiled at us and waved 'Hello'.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the people from chuckle city," Chad greeted us.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked crossing my arms and giving him my evil look.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hello,"

"Well now you've said it, good-bye," I stated and walked off. He watched me walk away and then sat down with the rest of 'The Falls' cast. I grabbed a plate white food was piled on. I turned my head to watch a teenage boy who reminded me of someone I didn't know and for that my heart started to hurt.

"What is his problem? Why can't he just leave us alone?" Tawni asked me but I wasn't really listening. "Alex?" She asked when she didn't get a response. "ALEX!" She yelled finally. I snapped out of my trance and turned back to her.

"Sorry I was off in my own little world," I half lied and gave a convincing little laugh.

"Well, stay on this world so we can stay number one and not have to lose to them," She emphasises the last word as she points to Chad and the cast.

"Yea Alex we've been better than ever and we want to keep it that way," Nico added. I looked at my cast mates and nodded in agreement. I turned my head and watched Chad. He reminded me of something I wanted but couldn't have as I didn't know him.

Kaci looked at me and saw who I was gazing at. She planted a kiss on Chad's lips which tore me apart inside for a reason I still don't know why. I felt all teary and angry. _I can't explain my feelings they are all muddled up it's insane to feel love for something or someone you don't even know._

_[Kaci POV]_

_Something is different; she has never looked at Chad that way before. She's different something has changed. I will find out and expose her for what she really is. _She did a little evil laugh in her head and gave me an evil smile.

**A/N: ...**

**Please read:**

I am still writing Swapped but I am starting a new story. This new story is called;

How do you love someone.....?

It's based around six teenagers who find it hard to love because of situations in their life.

I need your help with who will represent two of the girls and two of the boys.

For Matt Jones it is Kyle Gallner and for Lily Red it is Demi Lovato.

However, I need help for the representatives of;

Annie Jones (Matt's sister), Jason Dale, Carter Lake (who is a girl) and Porter Mason

I have some ideas about Annie, Miley Cyrus or Selena Gomez.

For Carter I was thinking Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens or Kristen Stewart.

For Porter and Jason I have no idea.

I would appreciate it if you helped.


	8. It's all coming back

**Chapter six**

**It's all coming back to me, one day at a time.**

(It has been three weeks since they swapped)

Sonny:

_So I've started to remember some strange and wired things. There's this guy called Chad Dylan Cooper, ok so he's on a TV program buy after I watched the first episode again I felt something. It wasn't 'Oh my, he's so cute' or anything like that...... It was pain and hurt. Like when I saw Dean for the first time my heart broke._

"Post is here," Justin yelled grabbing the post from the floor.

"Yea we know. It comes at the same time every morning," I blurted back.

Justin opened the only envelope addressed to him, spread out the letter and read the first line. "I won!" He stood up and smiled. "HA!" He pointed at me and his smile grew even bigger. "You said I wouldn't win. Looks like someone is wrong,"

"Wow. So what did you win?" I grabbed the letter and read... "'_A trip to meet the cast of so random'_"

"Really," He asked. "Want to come?" He asked me. _This is shocking._

"Sure. What's the catch? I asked unsure by his generous offer.

"No catch. I have to bring a parent and one other person,"

"Why me?"

"You like the show don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Well then it's settled," He walked out the room and I stood there stunned.

_That night i didn't sleep very well. Just the same as every other night, a song came into my head called 'Check in out'. I lay there and Chad came back into my head he whispered something to me and I smiled. I liked this dream it was better than the one where he stood me up. 'Stood me up?' How could he stand me up I don't even know him. _I slowly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow we set off for LA to meet the cast of 'So Random'.

Alex:

_This is insane, why do I remember this Dean. I don't even know a Dean. _

"So this guy won?" Nico asked making sure he had his facts right.  
"Yes he did. He looks kinda dorky," Tawni pointed out how he looked before she even met him. "What do you think Alex?" This question was directed at me, but like most of the days these past few weeks I was off in my own little world dreaming about Dean. "ALEX!"

"What?" I snapped out of it. "What's going on?"

"What do you think...?" She looked at me and changed her mind. "Never mind, you'll just go back into Alex land,"

"What's wrong with Alex?" Chad asked talking Kaci.

"How should I know?" She blurted back rudely.

"Well you used to be her best friend. I thought you might still talk to her,"

"We stopped talking after I became a regular cast member on the best show in the world," She said spreading her arms out showing the set of McKenzie Falls.

"You know that they are best according to ratings Kaci," Chad said correcting his fellow cast member. She glared at him and gave a little evil smile.

"Not for long my dear friend," She walked off, arms by her side and her hair swinging from side to side. She glided out the door and over to 'So Random'.

"If it isn't loser from loser village," Kaci said stopping a short distance away from me.

"What do you want Kaci," I asked feeling upset.

"Wow, you shouldn't be so mean, please might find out," Her evil smile threw me over the edge.

"Stop talking to me like that. Stop talking to me like I'm nothing. Just leave me alone!" I walked off crying and hurt. _Why does this happen? I wish I knew what was going on?_

_That night i dreamt of a day I never knew even happened in my life. I was sitting on a bench in the middle of nowhere talking to a girl. _

Sorry it's not long and i haven't updated.


	9. What if?

A/N: Sorry it's been a while

Swapped - What if?

Alex's dream

It was strange like a memory but something i'd forgotten but it felt so real. _My head was spinning as i left my parent's house. Tears streamed down my face and i couldn't believe what was going on. I sat on the bench, next to girl whose life was just as bad as mine._

_Something happened that i felt didn't happen before. It was like we were there again._

"_Alex?" She asked. "Alex is that you?" _

"_Yes it's me Sonny," I replied. _

"_Oh Thank goodness," _

"_Whats going on?" I asked confused by the sudden change in my dream._

"_I'm you. Well it's me but living your life," Sonny explained._

"_I'm still confused. I've been on the set of so random for ages now. It's my life always has been," I replied._

"_But it's not," SHe assured me. "I don't know whats going on but i think we traded lives," _

"_If we had traded lives you would have my name," I said seeming to know what I was talking about. She gave me a look and I realised she was right. "But this can't be? Wait do you know a Dean?" I asked._

"_Yes I do he goes to school. I believe you two went out but he broke your heart," _

"_How do you know that?" I asked her._

"_I feel the pain you had but it's strange,"_

"_How is it?" I asked. "You are technically me, so it can't be that strange for you to feel like that," _

"_I feel it for Chad," she said looking at her feet. "This dream i have of him it's when he hurt me horribly,"_

_There was a silence._

"_We changed lives to try and feel better," I said. "However, we feel worse," Tears started to form in my eyes and fall down like rain drops. "I miss my brothers and my parent's," I cried. "I miss Harper and Dean," I looked her. Sonny felt the same and we both regretted changing lives. _

Sonny:

"_Alex what if we didn't change lives?" I asked her. "How do we know it would be even better?"_

"_I don't know Sonny, I don't really remember much," She replied._

"_I have a memory from your life. Your brother was invisible and no one knew who he was. You felt terrible and tried everything to get him back. When you did you were so happy," I smiled as did Alex._

"_We have to change back somehow," Alex stated._

"_I'll figure out how and i'll be there in two days with the spell, okay?" Alex nodded. "See you soon,"_

I took off the dream helmet and sighed. This was it. I was going to be back in my own life and fix everything I could.


End file.
